Uncommon Pairings
by magicbulletgirl
Summary: My ficlet series in which I pair DC chacters that aren't usually paired which means there will be no ConanAi but plenty of other pairings. As always enjoy! New chapter: Eisuke and Ran with absolutely no KaiShin (as requested by Shineko).
1. The Greatest Capture

Uncommon Pairings

**lll**

File 1. The Greatest Capture

**lll**

Mouri Ran had been a girl that had always had his eye. She was strong, smart and definitely no push over.

It had been hard at first, since their first encounter, to push down the feelings that he had thought had been just a crush when he first met her… first impersonated her.

He had felt terrible; a normal person shouldn't be able to fall for two people at once. Unfortunately that was just his situation.

To top it all off, she wasn't just anyone else's girl; no she was Kudo Shinichi's girl.

The guy who had shrunken into little Conan.

So he thought, maybe he was just falling for her because he liked her character, thought it was a great way to piss off the tiny Tantei.

**l**

But that was not to be the case.

In impersonating Ran's father, she had been all over him! Natural for a girl who sought protection from her father in a scary situation but it had been really testing him to resist and to stay in character!

**l**

So he had kept away from Ran from awhile.

But it wasn't long until he wanted to see her again. But yet again he had to fight down that temptation and go on with the planned duel with Kudo, it was one of his favorite pastimes, in away that he would not see her. However, that did nothing to quell the need to see her again.

And his imagination had been running wild.

He could not look at Aoko without seeing Ran and that scared him because he liked Aoko as herself and didn't want to freak her out or use her like that just because his alter ego was caught up with its rival girlfriend. It was wrong. What was even worse was the want fueled by what Kaito termed the stupid teenage hormones, was getting harder to resist.

It wasn't a few weeks until Kid had his next heist planned and hopefully all would go as plan.

**lllll**

It was another bright party going on as the heist was expected to happen any moment.

Kaito was there, hidden in the faces among the crowd, watching.

He backed away as the chibi turned his head, eyes darting in his direction.

The odd thing was that he had been looking at the young woman next to Conan.

He went out on to the darker area of the balcony and sipped on the drink in the glass after he removed his mask. The jewel wasn't anything too spectacular but he had been desperate just to steal anything.

So the Suzuki heirloom, the Orchid Brooch had been easy to get on Ran.

Because it was entrusted to the most appropriate person again.

Sonoko assuring her parents it would be safe with Ran because of the girl's karate skills had been a plus.

He turned slightly as he heard footsteps behind him.

"Shin-" she stopped as he turned completely around, "Oh, I'm sorry I seemed to have mistaken you for someone."

"A certain detective?" he inquired smiling, "Would you care to join me?"

He held out the second glass he had been holding.

She walked forward nervously and accepted it, stopping beside him.

"Thank you."

He turned back to look out at the city lighted up around them. He hadn't expected her to do the same.

"I'm surprised you agreed to come," began Kid trying to push the fact that their shoulders were touching out of his mind.

"Well you did say you would have an explanation."

"You caught that?"

"Once Conan and Dad had discovered the time and place they tossed it aside. It was then when I saw it."

"Then you are a very worthy person Miss Ran."

"To know Kid's face?" she turned to look up at him.

"That," he paid back her courtesy, "but to also be given incredible attention."

"I never quite fell for thieves."

"Then how about-"

Kid stopped to clear his throat.

"Detectives who work as thieves," he said in Shinichi's voice.

And in the moment that she was stunned, he planted a soft kiss on her lips…

And moved to take the brooch in her hair.

Only to be stopped as she had put one hand at his cheek, one of hers was already on his shoulder and realized that she was indeed kissing him back.

Ran moved closer as he softly moved that hand that had been going for the clip to the small of her back and rest it there.

Her face tilted up further allowing him to respond easier. A little more pressure on the lips, he found, opened her up to him and soon the soft kiss had turned into something passionate but gentle.

The two bodies were pressed up against each other and Kid's hands were tight around her waist.

His ears weren't functioning properly because all he could hear were the moans of want emanating from the both of them. He couldn't see because opening his eyes would ruin it and all he could smell or feel was Ran, her slender form giving into him, her hand at his neck.

Then Kid stopped as he registered a click and that his hands couldn't move.

And the sting of cold metal around his wrists.

He pulled back as far as he could with Ran trapped in his arms in shock.

"You just…"

"Yeah, I just," her voice bit into him.

"But-"

"But what! You're an international criminal! You're lucky enough I'm going to do this-"

She reached into his front shirt pocket and pulled out the monocle and put it over his right eye. Then reached into his jacket to pull out the collapsible top hat to put it on him.

"You know, before you give the signal you should take into consideration I can tell you a lot of _interesting _things."

"I don't make bargains."

"Such morals. High respect goes to she who can capture Kid."

"And I didn't need my karate for that at all," she smirked as she click the earring she was wearing.

Suddenly the balcony was being flooded with officers.

And there stood Kid with his arms handcuffed around Ran trapped.

Nakamori-keibu was very thankful for the person who had the camera and a fast trigger finger.

However, handcuffs were something Kid could pick under a second but there was Conan and boy was he steaming!

And Kaito's prankster nature couldn't resist.

Kid smirked at the not boy and called out to his audience.

"You've just interrupted a very intimate moment I was just having with Ran-chan here, honestly I don't do it to you."

He flashed a grin at Ran.

She was busy being amazed at his audacity to notice the look at his eye in time.

_Oh…_

And there was the last kiss of the evening before Kid escaped.

Multiple curses rang out around Kid's general vicinity as the cloud of pink smoke erupted and he sent out a fake hang glider to misdirect them.

Kaito made it out past the party and down the elevator before resting in a bathroom for a moment to recap logically what had just happened.

Mouri Ran had been the closest, yet, to capture Kid, and not in the fun way, but in 'the bring you to justice' way.

And his need for self-preservation just about quelled any thoughts Kid had about courting Ran after that.

Because next time he might not be so lucky.

That and it suddenly occurred to him that Ran might have been imagining Shinichi in that moment after his impressive impersonation skills.

He pouted.

"Well, that's just plain mean."

**lllll**

AN: Hey guys, this is my new ficlet series to tie you over till I get to finishing all my other stories. These are pretty fast writes so maybe one or two a week, how's that? As always please review, thanks for reading.


	2. Waking Up From a Dream

Uncommon Pairings

**lll**

File 2. Waking Up From a Dream

**lll**

Shinichi woke up with a headache the size of Mount Fuji. That could be completely faulted to the team of idiots that dragged him out yesterday evening for a party. And it wasn't even one of those nice parties that had cake and ice cream.

No, it was one where everyone got drunk and didn't remember, or rather said they didn't remember, what they had done in the morning.

They had even had the gall to not let him eat before they got there.

Then they drank. And Shinichi didn't know what he drank but all he knew was that it had been fruity and tasted good and didn't seem like it had alcohol at all and so he thought it was safe to just drink that stuff.

Reflecting now, with the logical senses that were coming back online that the letters on the drink had been the name of some American alcoholic drink.

Which had caused the post-inebriated state he was in now.

Hopefully he had done nothing stupid.

At least, he hoped nothing that had to do with cones…

His weary senses in reboot, he made an effort to turn over away from the clock reminding him that Ran was expecting him at noon.

He stopped when he realized that that wasn't his clock.

Nor was he sleeping in sheets he was familiar with.

Then he felt something move next to him.

Closing his eyes he told himself to wake up because it must be a dream.

Pinch.

No such luck.

He took a deep breath and moved his head just to catch a glimpse of who was next to him.

He was hard pressed to hold back a scream as he saw dark messy brown hair spilling onto the pillow next to him.

Beyond normal human movement, and the highest level of Kid reaction, Shinichi jumped out of the bed only to realize he was down to a pair of boxers.

What the heck had he been doing?

Then the sleeping woman in the bed had moved.

_Oh God she's waking up! _

_What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do?_

Shinichi grabbed his pants from the line of clothes that had been shed as the two had made their way to the bed.

_Idiot idiot idiot!_

Shinichi stopped as his left leg was midway through its proper pant leg as the girl in the bed sat up holding the blanket over her chest.

He looked away, his eyes coming to lie on the spot next to where his pants had been to notice the bra that was also on the floor.

As he looked back up, forcing down a gulp, he could see exactly why the girl's eyes were so wide. After all not every girl saw the famous high school detective before them in only boxers and his pants only half on.

Only to realize that they themselves were also half-naked.

"Who are you?" she finally asked.

"I'd like to ask the same question, umm here, you might want that," he said as he passed her the bra and his shirt as he couldn't find hers.

Shinichi turned around and finished putting on his pants.

"So… umm… I guess you were at the party last night right?" he asked against the protesting pain in his throat.

"Uh… yeah… you're Kudo Shinichi right? Oh you can turn around."

"Yeah," he slowly looked at her, recognition setting in, "You're Aoko, Nakamori's daughter."

"Right. So…"

"So."

There was silence for a moment as each of them was unsure what to say to the other.

"Do you remember what happened?" they asked each other simultaneously.

They stopped to stare and then burst out laughing a bit. However that died as they continued trying to grasp the seriousness of the situation.

"Well... since we can't quite remember why don't we try to investigate just what happened here?" suggested Shinichi.

Aoko got up gingerly from the bed. The shirt stopped a little short of mid-thigh and her hair was quite a mess.

"Umm… all right. I remember seeing you at the party and thinking you were…" she stopped as a slight blush came to her cheeks, "Really good looking, and so I came over to talk to you."

"Oh yeah, I kinda remember that. I told you you were cute… From there we talked and drank some more didn't we?"

"Yep. But after that I'm drawing a bit of a blank."

"How much alcohol did we have!" exclaimed Shinichi.

"Well it's doubtful we did anything… we were still in our underwear when we woke up."

"Good point, good point. And look there on the headboard that must be where I hit my head, because it really is pounding more than usual," brought up Shinichi.

"Though that just might be the alcohol."

"No… I'm pretty sure feel here."

Aoko put her hand on his head and felt that sure enough past the really nice hair there was a substantial lump. She pulled away her hand to stop it from lingering.

"So you definitely were knocked out at one point but how can we be sure it was before we did anything?"

"Well… the sheets aren't too damp."

"Good point. And look!"

Aoko pointed over to the sink next to the room that led to the toilet and bath, "There's my shirt."

Shinichi and Aoko walked over to it.

"It looks as if there's a stain…" observed Shinichi.

"Smells like beer… hey didn't two guys at the party throw a beer can at me."

"Yeah!" said Shinichi remembering, "We must have come up here to clean it!"

"Right!"

Their excitement faded as they both realized something.

"So why are the rest of the clothes on the floor?"

Shinichi then looked around the room.

"We were playing strip poker!" he said excitedly.

_Okay, so that isn't much better_ thought Shinichi as he saw Aoko's horrified face, _but it's better than… doing that._

"Look the cards are all over the floor. And there's a bat on the floor…"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well it's near the mini-fridge which is next to the bed… so I must have gotten up for something-"

"And slipped!" exclaimed Aoko.

"And look how the cards are just thrown! The game must have been over so as I got up for a drink you got up for…"

Shinichi looked around but Aoko spotted it first.

"The aspirin on the counter!"

"Right! So then what happened was that as we came in here, to clean your shirt. Then we played a game of strip poker and I tripped on the bat on the floor on my way to the fridge, hit my head on the headboard and feel asleep. You were taking medicine for something… and then came to bed and fell asleep."

"That sounds logical."

"Yes… yes it does."

They sat back on the bed side by side taking it in for a moment.

"You know, this might be one of my best deductions…"

"But it's just too improbable," said Aoko, "So that morning after thing…"

"Is a good idea," he finished

Aoko gave him a sideways glance as he stretched. He was really handsome… and nice…

Shinichi noticed something on his arms. Small bruises were forming.

"Ow, you have some grip," he commented as Aoko caught what he had been looking at.

"Well," Aoko lifted the shirt to reveal her midriff, "You didn't exactly make it painless either!"

"You kept on making me hit my head on the board!"

"Is that my fault?"

"You kept on calling out more!"

"Well you were really good!" blurted Aoko.

They stopped and turned away from each other, their cheeks colored fire engine red.

Their tempers cooled down in seconds as they realized what they remembered.

"You were good too…" mumbled Shinichi, "And you might want to wear turtle necks for awhile."

Aoko turned a little, "Same goes for you."

"Thanks."

Shinichi looked over at the clock, "Damn it's half an hour till noon."

"Oh… did you have to meet someone?"

"Umm, yeah… my girlfriend – Ran."

Aoko nodded and then picked up her clothes.

"So do you have someone?" asked Shinichi as he came up behind her.

"Not exactly… just a clueless friend. Rarely is he as nice as you though…" she finished as she turned and looked up at him.

"Oh," Shinichi blushed again a bit.

"So, then, if we ever see each other again…" started Aoko trying to look away.

"I would be ashamed of myself if I didn't say hi," said Shinichi firmly looking at her squarely in the eye with that confident smile.

And that made Aoko feel a whole lot better.

Especially after the soft goodbye he gave her.

**lllll**

AN: That's the end of that one. So who will be next… wheel of morality turn, turn, turn, tell us who will make out next? And the answer is… well you'll just have to see.

And now…

**lll**

_What if situation?_

**lll**

"So, you know… I don't know whether I want to kill them or laugh well into next week. Did they honestly think that 'deduction' was believable?" Ran tried to keep in a grin as she looked at her co-conspirator.

"Tell me about it. Strip poker, falling on the bat AND the aspirin? I'm a frickin' magician and even I couldn't have pulled that off. I mean the strip poker was believable but the bat?" Kaito tried very hard to keep from laughing.

"So let them off the hook or nail them?" Ran pondered mischievously.

"We could invite them to the same place and then watch them squirm…"Kaito rubbed his hands together, eagerly.

"Or…we could try payback…"

"Oh, you mean like the time you almost had me arrested..." Kaito smirked.

"Maybe…" Ran blushed but looked up expectantly.

He smiled and he leaned forward…

**lll**

_To keep said story rating we fade to black…and because we fear fan fiction banning and our over active imaginations might go too far..._

_Until Next Time!_


	3. Cracked Illusions

Uncommon Pairings

**lllll**

File 3.Cracked Illusions

**lllll**

Ran looked up at Sonoko.

"He's not going to come!"

"But I put it in the paper and everything!" Sonoko shouted back from her perch on the roof, "He'll come!"

Ran looked over the side of the roof.

"There's not even a crowd or anything! Heck even Nakamori-keibu isn't here!"

"He'd just get in the way!" shouted back the very determined teen.

Ran sighed. Sonoko had been in love with Kid for forever, not that she could blame her, but being in love with _an illusion_ couldn't last.

"Sorry Sonoko! It's late and I have to get home!" Ran shouted, "Dad hasn't eaten yet and he and Mom are still at it!"

"Fine! Go!" shouted back Sonoko and then mumbled under her breath, "Just cause you've met him before..."

But she watched Ran leave the Suzuki museum with a heavy heart.

For Christmas, Sonoko had been given, among the many presents, one of her trust funds. A certain amount had been added every year since her birth, and now with interest, the money was all hers.

Which was very handy now because she, like many other detectives, had figured out that Kid the Phantom Thief _loves_ to steal jewels. Big, shiny sparklies.

So she decided to do what any person wanting to lure Kid out would do – buy the biggest one she could and see if he would come.

Mind you, she still had more than half of the trust left over in her bank account. She planned a very big shopping spree if this all worked out.

But time was going by painstakingly slow, and with five minutes left now until he would be here, there was no sign of any movement in the sky or in the courtyard surrounding the museum. That did not include Ran who was walking out, talking into her cell phone. The person on the other end was most likely Shinichi.

Sonoko couldn't help to feel just a small twinge of jealousy. Makoto-san still wasn't back yet and it was not as if things were going bad between them at all but... he couldn't even make it for Christmas!

Christmas – the holiday for glamorous parties and proclamations of love! That and the gift-giving traditions.

Not that she was still mad over that, she understood how important these international tournaments were to him. If that was what made him happy so be it. She knew ways of making herself happy too.

Suddenly there was a shout from the security box at the gate. Looking up, she was frozen for a moment, watching the mysterious white figure free falling against the dark backdrop of the sky towards her.

**lll**

Kid landed, the hang glider disappearing simultaneously beneath the folds of the fabric. He turned and looked around the now deserted roof. Walking gracefully across it, he opened the door that led down to the exhibition rooms.

But Kid was not one to take his work lightly. He could clearly see that there were no cops in the vicinity and that the only thing between him and the jewel that he had been challenged to steal was Suzuki Sonoko.

He didn't know her too well, besides the fact that she was cute, and thought that it was unlikely that the girl was going to be a threat.

He should have remembered that she was best friends of the girl that had outwitted him once before (and had forced him to go there tonight) and that Mouri Ran had a knack for having the most dangerous friends.

On entering the exhibition room, he could clearly see the shining bright diamond on the pedestal.

He took five steps forward.

And then found himself in a cage.

"What the-!"

**lll**

Sonoko looked on from the shadows as the thief walked past her. The shadows around the face amplified the enigma of him.

So much so she wanted to capture him.

She grinned, exhilarated by what could happen.

Good thing she had a plan...

Down went the cage on the phantom and a spotlight came on.

She was surprised to hear him yell out. It seemed out of character for one who evaded the police out of second nature.

In a quick burst of confidence, she stepped out but did not look at the trapped thief.

"Mr. Phantom Thief, I'm glad you could make it."

Kid turned and looked at the girl, "Well Miss, I never keep a lady waiting."

Sonoko raised an eyebrow, finally taking a quick glance at the thief, and continued walking to the cage, "Waiting? I've been waiting to meet you for too long. It seems as if you've failed there."

She finished the sentence and looked up into eyes of the elusive thief.

Only to find the eyes not so elusive.

"Eh?"

Kid frowned at her, "What?"

"You're eyes..." her hand suddenly snatched out at the top hat he was wearing.

"Eh... what are you doing!" he slapped away her hand.

But not without her tipping off his hat. It stayed there.

"You're..."

He was looking at her somewhat annoyed now, "What the heck are you staring at?"

"You look like Kudo Shinichi!"

"Well I'm not!"

"Then why do you – how – is that really-?

"Do you have any coherent questions to ask?"

"So you look like Kudo Shinichi by accident?"

"Is it a bad thing?"

"Well..."

"What!" asked Kid, getting just a tad impatient.

"It just puts a damper on my crush," Sonoko pouted.

_-Silence-_

**lll**

Ran shut the door of the Mouri detective agency.

"I'm home!"

"In the living room," called Shinichi, "I'm beating your dad at mahjong."

"More like probably getting close to getting beat up," she mumbled as she approached the table.

"How'd the thing with Sonoko go?" he asked.

"Oh Kid? Hehe it should go fine." The expression on her face can't be described as anything but "knowing."

"Why does it worry me just a bit when you talk like that?" asked Shinichi.

Kogoro nodded in agreement.

"Let's just say Kid has to pick up the gauntlet when it's thrown..."

**lll**

"Then you'll let me go?" Kid asked tentatively.

Sonoko was looking annoyed now, "No! Who do you think I am?"

"Do you want my honest answer or the one that could possibly win you over?"

Sonoko's reply was the half-lidded expression on his face.

She endured several minutes of badgering and begging, all the while thinking _Damn he's annoying..._

Kid cleared his throat and dropped to one knee, "My dear fair lady, how is it that one so beautiful can be so cruel and have a man caged at her whim! It's so unladylike! You might as well wear black and whip me!"

"Eh...?" suddenly she caught on, "SHUT UP!"

"But darling admit it would certainly be better-"

"Don't darling me! And shut up..."

"Not until you let me out-" he replied in a singsong voice while practically crawling all over that cage in an attempt to find a weak point...

"No... you'd just run amok."

Kid suddenly stood very still, "Is that all you think of me? A prankster?" His voice suddenly low, smooth and cold and hot all at once.

"Well," Sonoko tried to ignore the voice Kid was using, "What else would you be? You're a magician that goes beyond magic to entertain."

He stuck a hand in his pocket and put the other at his chin, "I imagine that would be true... if I couldn't do anything without a smoke bomb."

Sonoko looked at him warily as he walked toward her.

"But as it happens..." he hands were now in front of Sonoko's face, he was against the bars of the cage, "I can."

Sonoko gasped as a morning dewed rose was held out for her to take.

"You can take it you know..." said Kid after what must have been a minute.

"Sorry," she pushed down the shivers as her hand brushed against his, "I was just a little absentminded."

"I wouldn't think such an intelligent girl would be absentminded."

"Are you hoping this increases your chances of me letting you out?"

Kid smirked, "We'll I'd be lying if I would say that that wasn't on my mind... but I actually would like to see how pretty you are. You're a bit shadowed on my end..."

"Oh... well I don't think you'd try escaping at this point right? You must know I've got several highly trained agents waiting for me to give the order to come in. They know several ways to subdue people- and that's without a gun."

"Really?"

"Oh that and the various booby trap steps in the room..."

Kid gave her a partial look of defeat.

"Fine... I won't escape."

"Promise?"

He gave her a smile, "Why not?"

Sonoko took a step back trying not to appear wary of his motives, "Okay."

The cage went up in seconds.

Kid looked at Sonoko, pretty cute girl, definitely flirty – but not your standard Kid fan. Obviously, she was above the rest. Possibly even the most resourceful, and the most dedicated. Best to get away quickly...

"You know I was kinda sorry that I didn't get to talk with you properly during the Magic Lover's incident," began Kid as he held Sonoko's hands and pulled her slowly to him.

"Oh," Sonoko's voice was lighter now, "Seems as if Ran gets all the luck doesn't she?"

A voice, Sonoko's common sense screamed, _He's an ACTOR! AN ACTOR! This is his SPECIALTY! _

Kid laughed, "Maybe even a little too much... but of course maybe it's time you got your own dose of luck."

And slowly he tilled her chin up and Sonoko was enthralled by the feel of his lips on hers.

Sonoko's happiness countered to Common Sense, _Well if this is acting... I can do without real life._

**lll**

"Well I'll be leaving now!" declared Kid as he pulled away from Sonoko and picked up his top hat.

Sonoko looked at him dumbfounded, "What?"

"Yep yep, it's a busy night for Phantom Thieves..." he said with a grin.

Sonoko froze as she saw him holding the control device, pushing the button that would send the cage down on Sonoko and at the same time turning off the booby traps.

Suddenly the room was in turmoil, multiple guards were coming in and Sonoko was shouting orders from her cage of confinement.

Kid, all the while, was making his way past the incoming crowd as if nothing were happening.

**lll**

That was what he had planned in his head.

He had not expected Sonoko to suddenly smirk and say, "Well I got what I wanted," and push him to the spot were the cage would land and trap him once again, "I don't suppose you'll be giving me your name but I have to leave you with some level of enigma. It wouldn't be fair if I spilled all your secrets tomorrow after they interview me for capturing you."

Kid looked at her, "You know you really are good."

"Thank you, so are you," she replied while tapping a finger on her lips and winking.

She then walked away whistling happily.

He cringed as she locked the door behind her, split over how he felt.

"She lied... there were no guards..."

It was the only coherent conclusion he could come to.

He pouted and curled up into a ball on the floor.

More for protection than out of hurt pride, though the latter would bother him for the next few weeks.

Sonoko walking down the stairs was not surprised to hear a small explosion above her and the sound of steel falling on marble.

"Looks like you can't catch them all," she commented to herself as she looked at her cell phone, a call from Makoto incoming.

But then again it wouldn't be nearly as fun if you could.

**lllll**

AN: So what do you guys think? I like this one particularly had to think what I would do in that situation as I'm really equal to Sonoko in terms of how much I love Kid (smiles). Yeah I know I promised these would be fast writes but... well really now guys I thought you knew me by now (sorries!). Well the next one should be up soon... (looks at blank word document) ... (sweat-drops) Really!


	4. Tease

Uncommon Pairings

**lll**

File 4. Tease

**lll**

It had to be a complete accident because there was no way in hell this could be happening.

Damn Kudo for holding that grudge.

Honestly it was just one party…

No reason to hold it over his head… too bad Shinichi did because now Heiji found himself with a rather large problem- or rather...

"Haibara-chan, please give it to me!"

"No. And you're not winning any points calling me Haibara-chan you know."

"But how can you live like this!" he spread out his arms to illustrate his problem.

"Your guess is as good as mine Hattori… by the way does Kazuha know about this… situation that you're in?"

"No…" Heiji looked at his shoes, "She'd probably pick me up and start saying how kawaii I am as a kid."

"You're lucky you did turn into one you know..."

"What's lucky about this?"

"You could have died. Didn't you know that?"

Ai's nonchalant demeanor usually wasn't broken by anything.

But chibi-Heiji's face at that point was just priceless.

Ai laughed as Heiji slowly began to move and then finally screamed out, "I'm gonna kill Kudo!"

And for his age then threw a tantrum that could have fooled anyone.

He stopped when Ai's laughing penetrated his ears.

Looking up from his spot where he laid tummy-down on the floor, he stared amazed at Ai.

She stopped when she noticed him staring at her.

"What?"

"You were laughing…"

"And?"

"You never laugh. Scream, sure. Looked scared, yes. Look mad, all the freakin' time. But laughing, never. And then even rarer is a smile."

"There is a first time for everything you know," the cold expression back in place.

Heiji turned over and continued looking up at her.

"What?"

"You know… it just might be that being a kid has screwed up with my head but…"

"But what Hattori?"

"You're very cute."

"It's probablythe 'suddenly a kid' syndrome. Especially when you were throwing you're tantrum a while ago."

"I'm still going to kill Kudo. All of this just because _he_ just got drunk at a party."

"You did drag him to it…"

Heiji raised an eyebrow, "A mistake I don't plan to repeat."

"Oh you can do it again… I already moved where I kept the last pills of apotoxin and the antidote for the shrinking side effect. He won't find them."

"I bet."

Heiji stared intently at Ai.

"Telling me I got cuter in the last minute isn't going to make me give you the antidote."

"Damn it."

Heiji sat up, crossed his legs, and began to pout.

"Oh come on Hattori, stop pouting. Be the man you are."

"I'm not really much of a man right now you know!" and then he mumbled, "How the furck did Kudo put up with this for a year!"

Ai smirked and said, "Well that's a good thing I guess," as she walked over to him and sat down.

"Cause you're really cute."

"Eh, Haibara-chan?"

She pressed one finger to his lips, "Shush, now what do you want?"

"We'll I'd really like that cure from you. Then I can uh..."

"And what do you think I want?"

Heiji stared at her, "You want me," he tested.

Haibara started to laugh, "Your arrogance does not surprise me the least. Yes, I'm throwing myself at you to give you the cure. Yes this arrangement is really a win for both of us."

"Sarcasm gets you everywhere," said Heiji as he grabbed Ai's shoulders and planted a kiss on her lips.

Anyone who would have walked into the lab at that moment would have screamed "Kodak moment!" After all, they would think there were two little kids kissing.

But then when it turned from chaste to French, well most would have started to walk away.

And so did Ai.

"Eh, wait Haibara-chan, where are you going?" started Heiji as Ai made her way, lightning speed to the exit.

"I have to go get that cure. For both of us."

"Eh why for you?"

"Well one night never killed anyone you know."

Heiji spontaneously combusted into an atomic red.

"I'm kidding. I have to remind myself that I can do so much better. After all you know it's rumored I once had Akai _and_ Gin."

"Well which is true?"

"Why don't you find out?" Ai winked as she left.

Heiji didn't know how to feel, used and betrayed, or just plain glad that he was going to get back his body.

However, Haibara's last words certainly left him with a shiver in his spine.

And it was not the good kind...

Or was it?

**lllll**

AN: So letsee... what sad excuse do I have for you guys... Umm, none? I'm really sorry. I've gotten caught up in scanlating and stuff but I want to change that. I have to find a balance. Too bad I'm already halfway through my summer... Anyway I'm going to finish this ficlet series once and for all. I'd actually like something complete on my fiction resume. P.S. Heiji and Ai is really fun to write. I had another version planned but I have to keep things light. There are ratings after all.


	5. Innocence

As promised on Knightus' Cbox...

**lll**

Uncommon Pairings

**lll**

File 5. Innocence

**lll**

It was a simple day. The sun was shining, the clouds were drifting through the sky and there wasn't a shadow anywhere, on the sky or on the ground.

Ayumi didn't like it much. It was too hot and she didn't have any water with her. It was after school and the guys had gone by themselves to the arcade and Haibara hadn't gone to school.

She was, quite frankly, alone.

Not that she minded. She was alone at home. She started off to school alone. It wasn't until she passed Mitsuhiko's apartment building did she have someone to walk with.

Alone, alone, alone...

Ayumi decided to cut through the park near her building. It was full of people retreating from the heat. Someone had broken the sprinklers and the younger children were running through them, parents sitting in the shade.

She walked past the crowds and found one of the quieter trees. Sitting, she fanned herself and leaned back.

Until she heard a rustle.

"Eh? Who's there?"

It immediately registered on Ayumi the chill on her skin and the darkness around her.

She had fallen asleep.

Looking around slowly, she noted the faint smell of chocolate and tobacco in the air.

She noticed him at the same moment he did. Or had he been their earlier?

"Hello," he said simply.

"Uh, hi," she replied making a quick effort to pick up her backpack and stand.

"Going so soon?"

"Ah yeah, I'm late getting home."

He nodded, his long hair, almost black in the darkness, moved with it. He took a long drag of his cigarette and then smiled at her.

"You're rather calm while you're sleeping. You remind me of someone I knew..."

Ayumi stopped backing off slowly and asked, "Who?"

"Just another woman," he replied slowly, his voice heavy.

There was something in his voice her youth couldn't recognize. Could she, she wouldn't have stayed, or talked with him a bit more until he casually reminded her that she should be getting home. That it was late and there were many a person preying on young people.

She nodded and smiled.

"Maybe I'll see you again mister."

"Maybe."

"Good-bye!"

He nodded and she was gone.

Gin leaned against the tree and laughed at himself.

He knew he wasn't sick but maybe in ten... twelve years he'd come for her.

That sickly sweetness she had to her, reminded him so much of her...

But she had never smiled at him like that.

But maybe that was because she knew better...

**lllll**

AN: Fairly short. I never planned it to be explicit but implicitly it does the job huh? Gin and Ayumi – who would have thought it might have worked. I try to keep these funny but this one sets a new record for these – an ironic thing to it or what is it? I don't know but I hope you liked it. If you did review pretty please!


	6. In The Mood

Uncommon Pairings

**lll**

File 6. In the Mood

**lll**

Takagi looked at his cell phone ringing in his hand. He didn't know the number but answered anyway. He never knew who would be calling.

"Takagi-keiji?" began the voice on the other end.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"It's Jodie. I'm sorry for calling so late."

"Ah, it's all right. I just got off. Is something wrong?"

"You said I could call you for anything right?"

Takagi was taken aback, his cheeks turning red. Yes the American was an attractive woman, and he couldn't say he hadn't thought about it honestly. But he really liked Sato and things were starting to come together on that end.

But it's not like they were boyfriend and girlfriend officially so... if something happened... he was in the clear... right?

Right?

"Takagi-keiji?" the voice on the other end broke through his thoughts.

"Ah, yes Jodie-san. What is it then?"

"Could you come over to my apartment?"

Takagi would have fainted right then and there if he wasn't standing outside the police building.

"Ah, well, umm, sure! What's the address?"

She gave it to him and he jotted it down on the last page of his police notebook – the closest thing he had on hand.

"All right. I'll be there soon!"

They hung up and Takagi stood there for a moment. Maybe today was his lucky day? Well not that lucky. But why would she want him to come over? Wasn't that Camel guy her boyfriend? Not to say that he didn't have doubts about that story... Not to mention her reaction to finding out that one man from in the Chevy truck explosion was dead; that must have been her real boyfriend. She tried to hide it but there was a concern there that people didn't put there for ordinary strangers.

Was she still upset about that?

Did she want him to... comfort her?

The thought was glued to his brain all the way to his car and as he drove to her apartment building.

The closer he got the more erratic his thoughts became. What was she wearing? Was she just showered? (Girls smelled good after a shower.) Would she have drinks on? Sexy music playing?

He rang the door bell.

"Coming!!" called the cheery voice inside.

Jodie opened the door. She was wearing jeans, a low-cut blouse with her hair pulled back in a very short ponytail.

"Ah Takagi-san! Is that all right? You're not on duty anymore right? Of course not, you wouldn't be here if you weren't!"

He stepped in and took of his coat, "Yeah, that's right."

"I should have told you over the phone. I was hoping that you could watch a movie with me? My old friend I'd do this with is out of the country now so I was hoping...?"

A bout of relief spread over Takagi.

"Just a movie?"

"Yeah," she said smiling motioning him toward the couch.

"So what are we watching?" he asked as he loosened his tie and sat down.

Jodie went over to the TV and popped in the DVD, "It's an American movie, When Harry Met Sally. I was able to find a copy with subtitles so you should be able to follow along easy enough, though your English is really good!"

"Heh, yeah I always liked English. Do you need me to help with popcorn or anything?"

"No no. Just stay right there. I'll be right back," and with that she left Takagi to watch the beginning of the movie.

Takagi looked around the modest living room. These were some of the more roomy western apartments. She had photos on the wall, decorative artistic furniture. Nothing too out of the ordinary, though he wondered about the giant 007 poster...

Was she a Bond girl?

"Oh good, we're already at this part!" commented Jodie as she came in with the tray of drinks, rum and coke, and popcorn. On the screen, Harry was talking with Sally on the airplane.

Over the following hours they laughed together, shifted when things got sexy on screen (Jodie slipped out for more drinks after that part) and cheered for Harry and Sally, though they agreed that Harry had really screwed things up.

As the credits rolled they chatted over the movie.

"That's a really romantic New Years'. It never happens like that, going to a party where everyone kisses someone."

"It'd be nice though wouldn't it?"

"Yeah," she smiled, "I was in New York during winter most of my life... But I never kissed anyone," she finished shaking her head.

Takagi's heart was beating a little faster, this was innocent wasn't it?

"What? You mean there was never anyone?"

"Well, there was. But he didn't believe in those kind of things so we never. You?"

"I just haven't had a New Years' with someone yet. But I'd like to..."

Jodie leaned closer, her hand on his shoulder, "And how would you do it? You don't seem to have a lot of experience."

Takagi gulped as he found himself pulled in, "I've had... a little..."

It happened rather smoothly for all his nervousness. Her eyes had slid closed as she moved her hand behind his neck, lips just parted as they met his and though his eyes were wide open, they quickly closed themselves.

And seemingly just as quickly they opened as he felt a push. It'd been more like a whole two minutes.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't ask you over for that! Really? I've just been lonely and..."

Takagi thought she was about to cry, and he didn't know what he would do then, but stared as her face split into a smile.

"Gotcha!"

"Eh?"

"I was wondering how nice you are... but you're definitely the nicest guy in the world Takagi. Now go home. This was enough fun for tonight."

"Eh?"

"Besides, that lady officer is waiting for you to make your move. You can be daring and nice all at once," she winked as she passed him his coat and pushed him out the door.

"Good night," she half-sung in English as she closed the door.

Takagi stood there in the hallway for a minute, trying to comprehend what had happened.

He chalked it up to luck, because that was one hell of a kiss.

**lll**

AN: Oh Takagi is so much fun to play with. And now an Omake, for and inspired by Icka!

**lll**

"Bitch, what were you doing with my boyfriend last night?" asked Sato as she stood on the sidewalk outside of the MPD building.

"We were just watching a movie," scoffed Jodie as she stopped walking, "And he isn't exactly your boyfriend is he?"

Sato ignored the question, "At your house? With drinks, popcorn and you in your bathrobe I suppose?"

"Actually I was wearing jeans, but my top was pretty low cut so I bet he could get a pretty nice view... that's right Japanese women don't tend to have curves do they?"

"That's a stereotype!"

And Sato lunged. The blond toppled over as they began to roll, hitting and pulling on anything they could.

It was the end of the day so it was the shift change, but that stopped as every man in the building received a text message that Sato was in a catfight in the front of the building. It was soon followed up by another message that said, "Takagi is a dead lucky man." Sato's fan club already had rules in place for a man who messed up with Sato.

Some wondered whether it was worth it trying to separate the women, but the smart ones bought down popcorn and ordered pizza while others snapped photos and video.

It wasn't everyday a female Japanese police officer got in a fight with an FBI agent – over Takagi Wataru.


	7. Lesson Learned

Uncommon Pairings

**lll**

File 7. Lesson Learned

**lll**

Sato had counted the crowd as best as she could as they ran from the bus. Now she was trying to arrange them all into different police cars so that they could put in a statement down at the station.

It was kind of difficult when they tended to wander off, thinking that the police didn't need them, one of them being a man in his early thirties with a snowcap on.

"Hey, you in the cap! Get back here!"

He continued walking.

"Damn it."

Sato rushed forward, leaving the other officers to organize the remaining bus passengers.

"Hey you!" she finally got his attention, he stopped mid-step. "You need to give a statement."

"I don't have time."

"Well make time. They're required."

"Can we do it in your car?"

Sato was taken aback, "No, it must be at the station. There's paperwork involved. But if you come with me it'll get done faster."

"And if I don't want to?"

"Well I'll just arrest you on the suspicion that you're another backseat accomplice."

Akai gave her a long look and then at his watch.

"I can give you an hour. Will that be enough?"

"Certainly," said Sato as she walked him to her car to take him to the station.

The drive there was quiet to say the least. Sato had a sneaking suspicion that he was taking as many sidelong glances of her as she was of him.

By the time they got there they held an unsaid mutual respect for each other. They never caught the other looking but were positive the other was.

Akai smirked as he walked through the halls of the police building, following Sato through the crowds of other passengers being interviewed to her desk.

She pulled out a form out from one of the drawers, "Not here," she commented.

He continued following her and they went into one of the interview rooms. He knew it wasn't for interrogation because there wasn't the giant "mirror" on the wall.

"Take a seat," she gestured.

"Certainly," he sat down.

"Name?"

"Shuichi Akai."

"Age?"

"30."

"Height and weight?"

"6 feet 2 inches. Less than 200."

"Hometown?"

"Tokyo."

"And an address and phone number we can reach you at if we have any more questions."

"My hotel... it's..."

Sato finished jotting down the details.

"Now, what happened on the bus?"

He told her. He went through all the details of the children talking and whispering to a blond woman and an Araide-sensei who was on the bus with her. Then how the bus driver stopped and after the scuffle between the suspects, everyone ran from the bus as it was about to blow up.

Sato listened intently, taking notes, taking in that very deep, deep voice...

"And that's all?"

He leaned forward on the table, "Yes, at least until I was accosted by a female officer."

Sato rolled her eyes. "All right. You just have to sign here and you're free to go."

She slid the pen and paper across the table.

"You know... one definition of accost is to solicit sex, and if I may be so bold you haven't seemed to have gotten any. Ever," he emphasized as he made the last mark on the page.

For the first time in her life Sato had no response for something rude a man said to her.

So she did the next best thing.

She caught him just as he was about to open the door, turned him around and laid him one squarely on the lips.

The kiss later went down in the world record book as the most progressive under 30 seconds for several reasons. First, how quickly he got into it. It gave Sato the feeling later that either that was exactly his aim or he hadn't had any either as of late, or both. Second, Sato didn't have so much practice in French but she certainly did after that encounter. Lastly, she also had the pleasure of being kissed as she was sitting on the table, her skirt riding up, and his hand on her thigh.

When she realized just how far it was going, she wrenched herself out and gasped.

"What are you doing!?" she yelled.

He raised an eyebrow, "You kissed me first. I believed you were merely confirming my definition. Please excuse me if you were not and trying to give me a lesson. Either way it worked."

They stared, sizing up each other for a moment and then proceeded to kiss again. This one was only second because she was already on the table.

This time Akai pulled away, gasping.

"I think that's enough of a lesson today. I apologize and hope that any man has the pleasure of eating his words if he repeats my mistake."

Sato glared.

"Get out of here."

He shrugged, adjusted his cap and jacket and gave her one last grin.

"Have a good day Officer Sato."

"Out!"

Sato slid off the table and fixed her hair and clothing. She glanced at the table and noticed something missing.

_The report..._

Sato looked under the table, knowing it wouldn't be there.

"Mother fucker!"

**lll**

AN: Yeah this one turned out a little more sexual just because I feel Sato's and Akai's personalities lean more in that direction. The bio information here on Akai isn't canon. I don't know it but I figured this would be pretty close. Anyway, hope you liked. If you did, please review and thank you!


	8. Delightful Encounters

**lll**

**File 8. Delightful Encounters**

**lll**

Sunday in Shibuya, Kudo Shinichi was shopping. It was his and Ran's year anniversary and he hadn't gotten anything yet. Why couldn't he be literate like his father and get off with a poem?

He looked around the jewelry counter, waving away the salesperson until he found something not super serious. After all, he and Ran had all the time in the world didn't they?

He felt a bump at his elbow.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" exclaimed a high-pitched voice beside him.

He turned to say it was all right and stopped, gaping.

She too was gaping.

"A-Aoko?" he croaked.

"Oh my-"

She was turning red. He could see it clearly in the brightly lit store. He could have run, he could have said hi and embarrassed the girl by telling her why he was looking at women's jewelry.

Instead he grabbed her wrist before she could run. He could see the intent clearly in those bright light blue eyes of hers.

"Come with me," he said simply and she let him take her away.

**lll**

They were sitting outside a cafe. The noon sun was hitting on her head, the umbrella useless. She sipped on her iced tea, unsure what to say.

"How have you been?" he asked smoothly.

Startled, her cup tilted dangerously on the table, but she steadied it in time, "Oh, I've been fine. Just the usual."

"What entails the usual? Parties?"

Aoko had made the mistake of taking a sip them and nearly choked on it.

She caught his smile. It was not condescending or one making fun of her. It was as innocent as a blade of grass.

Of course blades of grass usually turned your clothes green... and in her case it made her cheeks burn in memory.

"No," she finally got out, taking on the attitude she usually used when Kaito was making fun of her. It would be safer this way.

"Oh good. Because that being hung-over thing is awful. You should avoid it as much as you can."

"Well at least the sex is good."

She immediately began hammering herself inside her head. What the heck was wrong with her? Hadn't she learned how to speak? She decided to blame it on her father, never teaching her any manners...

**lll**

Shinichi nearly dropped his cup as the words entered his ears and were processed. He ended up dropping his cup.

The good thing was that it was only an inch above the table and so it didn't tip over because his hand was there.

"Ah- Er- Just forget I said that."

"Don't worry about it," Shinichi said, hoping his flushing cheeks weren't visible, "After all it's been three months since that."

"Right right. It's not like in this day in age two – adults – who've... done it... can't sit over drinks and talk like normal people without all that getting in the way."

"Of course! So how's things been going with that guy you mentioned?"

"Well he seems like he finally got a clue, but nothing's happened."  
The tone of disappointment did not escape his ears.

"Well details! How am I supposed to figure out how to help you? I'm the Detective of the East after all."

Shinichi regretted the air he had when he said that. He was being high and mighty but sincere. Flaunting his title, so sure he could help her, why?

She scooted her chair closer to his. "Umm... his name is Kaito. He's always flipping my skirt, feeling me up, and then he runs when I chase him."

"Wait? What? He feels you up? You chase him? Literally?"

"Y-yes..."

"He likes – no – loves you. For sure."

"Then why hasn't he said anything? You're obviously gifted in investigating the workings of the human mind."

"Well... I need to know more about him. What does he do?"

"He's a magician. His father was Toichi-"

"Toichi Kuroba! No way! When I was a kid, he was the only one who fooled me. Ever!"

Aoko was flabbergasted at Shinichi's sudden enthusiasm and at his sudden proximity.

"Tell me more," he commanded.

"Umm... so he's a magician. He's a huge Kid fan. He always argues with Hakuba in our class. Hakuba is always joking, calling him Kid, talking about capturing Kid. Kaito just laughs him off, saying detectives like him never get close to originals like Kid..."

Shinichi's raised eyebrow made her stop.

"I think I know what it is."

His voice was low, deep, serious; bringing back memories. He just had to use the same voice for his deductions. Why was God taunting her with this perfect specimen, the perfect replacement for whatever Kaito would fill?

Her attention was clearly marked on her face. She was holding her breath, her cheeks were turning red, her eyes glazing with focus. She was beautiful. Who was this girl who made him forget the shy vixen he loved?

"He has a secret Aoko. Whatever it is, he wants to keep it from you. He'll joke, he'll grab your attention; he's made sure you know you attract him sexually.

"But for all that, whatever secret he has is worth keeping you at bay, easing the tension while building a wall. Leaving you isolated to detectives like me he underestimates..."

He was afraid he'd gone too far then. He'd suspected that the Kid was about his age but to have coming from this unknowing girl more evidence than he would have been able to gather on his own. He was only 2% sure but that singled him out from most of the population.

The table seemed suddenly so far away now. She was leaned over it, his face nearly touching hers.

"Aoko, I think..."

His lips suddenly felt hers and he was kissing her back, fiercely, trying to take all he could from her without taking the bottom most part of her. It hurt him. It was hurting her.

It was their last chance.

He pulled back when he felt her tears. His hands cupped her face.

"A-Aoko, what is it? What's wrong?"

"I think Kaito's gay!"

Shinichi kissed her, to make her stop talking, to make her stop thinking, to make it all go away. He pushed further as her fingers tangled within his hair.

She pulled away the second time, her chest heaving, her cheeks red again, glad they had picked the corner, and no one seemed to be paying attention to them.

"Shinichi, why, why are you comforting me? You have a girlfriend, you have everything, there's nothing to me. Why do you care?"

The words hit him like a brick. The guilt settled in his stomach quickly, erasing Aoko's heat from him.

"There's no logic to helping people. I just wish I knew better how to help you... instead of just kissing you."

His hands were on shoulders.

"Aoko, I'm 100% sure Kaito is not gay. Just try to talk with him."

She nodded, starting to turn away from him. She seemed so far away now too. He tried to salvage it.

"And Aoko, you're the one person I would ever consider breaking up with my girlfriend for. Ever. The one girl. But she doesn't deserve that."

The tears started fresh.

"Why did I have to meet you so late?"

Shinichi smiled that smile again, "Because I didn't get to you. Blame me."

He kissed her forehead, "Come on, finish your drink and I'll walk you home."

"Okay."

**lll**

It was late afternoon now.

Where _was _Aoko?

Finally, the bus was in sight, coming up the street. He'd already been disappointed twice but...

And then he saw her.

And him.

He held her straight by her elbow. Her legs didn't seem to be working right. Was something wrong with her? Had something happened?

Kaito stood up from his spot on her porch and began walking to the gate.

When he called out her voice, the way she suddenly looked up at the – guy – next to her, turning back and forth between the guy and himself, he got a clue.

She liked the guy. A lot.

Her body language said it all. Her feet, hips, shoulders where all turned toward him. As they got closer, he could see the guy laughing, read his lips telling her not to worry.

And he recognized him and knew this probably was a lot deeper. He really wished she kept a diary now...

"Uh, hi, Kaito," she said as she and Kudo were nearing her gate.

"Yo, who's your," he looked Kudo over, "friend?"

He feigned ignorance and decided acting like a jealous boyfriend might be the better route.

"Um, this is Kudo Shinichi."

She left it at that, not giving him a title, labeling him a friend or anything although her flushing cheeks gave a good indication of what he was.

"Well where have you been? I called your cell phone all morning."

"You did?" She pulled out her cell phone to see six missed calls from Kaito. "Oh, I had it on vibrate."

She was oddly at ease, not acting alarmed, not surprised to see SIX missed calls, nothing. What did this mean?

Kudo coughed, "Well I've done my work. Will you be okay?" he asked her while eyeing Kaito.

She didn't catch it. It got to Kaito, a lot.

"Yeah. Thank you – for walking me home."

"It was a pleasure."

He pulled her to him in a hug and kissed her forehead, unabashed by Kaito's presence.

"Good-bye."

"Bye," she said breathlessly.

And Kudo walked away, leaving Kaito and Aoko in silence. That was until Kaito got his words back.

"What the hell was that Aoko?"

"Huh?"

"That was Kudo Shinichi!"

"I know."

"Where did you meet _him_?"

"At a party."

"What?"

"Kaito are you gay?"

The question came out of nowhere and completely caught him by surprise.

"Wha- no – I don't think so. Why the hell are you asking?"

Aoko was at her porch steps now, higher than him and _so _calm it was unnerving.

"Well there has to be a reason you're here, acting this way, calling me six times a day as soon as we got these phones but not asking me out, not doing anything – nice."

It irked him, her calmness now. What had Kudo done to his fiery Aoko?

"So you figured I was _gay_? Damn Aoko, you don't know me at all."

But even that didn't pull her back to him.

"He said you had a secret, pushing me away for a reason. So either we date and you tell me, or we date and you don't tell me."

That caught him by complete surprise and he realized he had inched towards her and now closer to her. She had pulled him to her, and he hadn't realized it.

"Y-You want to date _me_?"

"Well yes seeing as I had you before Shinichi and Shinichi is unfortunately spoken for."

It sounded so wrong but he didn't care. He had only one thought.

"If I tell you my secret, will you tell me what happened between you and Kudo or are you going to leave me guessing?"

"I am _so_ going to leave you guessing."

"You didn't have sex with the guy did you?"

Her face turning white said enough.

So with a joking air he said, "Well we're going to have to correct that," and he suddenly lifted her to carry her inside the house.

Aoko simply screamed in surprise, and maybe delight, her disappointment over Shinichi washing away.

**lllll**

AN: I do not condone cheating in any form! But oh my god this was so fun to write. If they have another encounter, they'll both be cheaters and I'm not guaranteeing they won't (grin). Thanks for reading, please review!


	9. Always Awkward

**lll**

**File 9. Always Awkward**

**lll**

_It always goes like this_, thought Chiba as he stepped into work the day after the singles' mixer. He vaguely remembered Satou and Takagi coming back to the car after what felt like hours and driving Yumi and himself home.

He stopped in the break room and made himself a coffee, blinking away the hangover symptoms. Good thing he always came in early to work.

As he helped himself to one of the glazed donuts on the communal table, he had the feeling he was forgetting something terribly important.

Mid-first-bite of his donut, the echoing clicks of heels in the hallway brought to the front of his mind the memory.

Heat flooded into his face as Yumi's face came through the door with an expression of mild annoyance at coming in early. It quickly turned into one of surprise.

She could feel herself going red.

She hadn't expected running into him so quickly. After all, they worked in different departments and she hadn't planned on coming over to major crimes until the end of the day when Satou got off work. Surely, he would have been gone by then.

Chiba watched her stop and turn around in a flash.

"Wait! Yumi-chan!"

_Yumi-chan? When did he start calling her Yumi-chan?_

He had her wrist in his hand. He was faster than she thought he was.

The color was definitely filling his cheeks now. What exactly had he been planning to accomplish in this moment? He hadn't made it that far.

The dripping of spilled coffee suddenly multiplied in volume.

"Chiba-kun," Yumi said in a low voice as she held his eyes, "Let go."

He gulped and found his words, "I need to talk to you."

Yumi pushed down the memory of the night before; after all, it hadn't been anything serious.

"What do you need to talk to 'Yumi-chan' about?" she asked in playful voice.

Chiba would be the first to admit he didn't have the first clue about dating. He was a bit of an otaku and spent a lot of his free time watching TV. However, he had a very good bullshit detector and right now, he was certain Yumi-chan was evading him.

"You know what I want to talk about."

His expression was different from normal and Yumi had to suppress a shudder.

"Oh I know," she gathered her words, his hold relaxed, "Things got real wild there at the mixer. I can't believe the jinx on Mouri-san extends so far! I always thought Inspector Megure was exaggerating."

Chiba caught himself from protesting what she was saying. Maybe another angle would work, "Well I'm just glad we got to sit it out. We were in no condition to help out at all."

"Right... and I'm not a detective anyway. Just your friendly traffic cop."

She laughed at herself and tried to shake his hand from her wrist but only ended up taking a step closer. "We're just lucky that the backseat of Satou's car is a good place to sleep."

There was a beat after she said it and they looked each other in the eye.

Chiba gulped.

"Right," he agreed, "It's a good place to sleep... Yumi-chan."

When he thought about it later, he wasn't completely sure who had made the move forward first. What he was certain of was that Yumi-chan kissed him back.

It wasn't going to be unpleasant. Yumi knew that from experience. Chiba was nothing but enthusiastic if a little nervous. He'd pull away a little because of that and "Yumi-chan" was the one that had to egg him on last night as they "just kissed" for the better part of an hour in the backseat of Satou's car.

They broke apart as quickly as they had come together in that brief moment in the break room. Chiba was more confused than ever.

"You better get to work Chiba-kun."

"...Right."

"And it's 'Yumi-san'. Got it?"

"G-got it," he started turning back to the mess he'd made of his coffee.

_It always goes like this..._

"But we can grab a cup of coffee after work, if you want."

He turned to look at Yumi in the doorway, "Really Yumi-chan?"

Her face got that cute annoyed expression then, "Yes, and it's Yumi-san!"

The fierce click of her heel going down the hall was music in his ears.

**lllll**

AN: I think since we have a canon pairing for Chiba now, Yumi and Chiba gets to be an honorary Uncommon Pairing 333 Hope you liked it~ Please review!


	10. Spoil the Party

Uncommon Pairings

**lll**

File 10. Spoil the Party

**lll**

Kudou Shinichi had not in a million years would have ever believed the evening's events had transpired.

Fortunately Suzuki Sonoko had been witness to it all and able to give the play by play of how everything had happened.

It began with a small get together of "survivors," those having been involved with the dreaded organization and its fall, at Agasa's house.

Agent Jodie had arrived bearing alcohol, gifts and one Hondou Eisuke.

"I'm just filling in for my sister. She's the one who should be here after all."

Ran smiled shyly, "She'll be out of the hospital soon. The doctor was there when I visited a few days ago."

Eisuke blushed, "You went to see her!?"

"Of course, I had to after all."

Sonoko grinned, "As I remember it, Rena-san said she couldn't let her brother's crush die."

"Sonoko!"

Sonoko grinned cheekily as Jodie pulled the can out of her hand.

"Underage students shouldn't be drinking."

"Says the lady who brought the alcohol," remarked Shinichi as he came up from the lab downstairs. He had heard every word of course.

However, he felt uneasy noting the blush on Ran's face.

As the party went on, Eisuke and Ran caught up on everything that had happened after he'd left Japan. While he felt he hadn't accomplished very much, he had been instrumental in making the organization believe they'd held the upper hand at the end there.

At the same time, Shinichi was too busy retelling how he'd come to his deductions and plans at the insistence of an increasingly inebriated Jodie.

"Come on, let's go stand on the balcony," interrupted Sonoko, "It's getting a little loud in here."

They continued their conversation outside until a silence hung in the air between them all.

"Oh for god's sake you two," suddenly butt in Sonoko, "Do you like each other?"

Ran was mortified and could only belt out "SONOKO!"

Eisuke on the other hand was casual and almost unheard in his reply, "Who isn't in love with Ran-san?"

Quite involuntary, Sonoko's eyebrows went up.

"Well I finished my drink. I'm going to go get another."

The glass door shut firmly behind her.

Ran could feel herself going red again as Eisuke turned toward her and held her hands.

"It was my mistake Ran-san. Before I left to America, I'd wanted to tell you how I felt. But I thought, as a gentleman, I should ask Shinichi-san how he felt about you. It was a mistake to.

The words were coming faster now, "And as I got on that plane to come back to Japan, I was more excited than I'd been in months. I was going to see you again Ran-san and even if you didn't like me that way, it'd be enough to see you again.

"But if you like me Ran-san, I'd be really happy if you did."

The words rang in Ran's ears repeatedly, her tongue moved inside her mouth as if digesting them and she took a deep breath.

"So you didn't tell me because you asked Shinichi and he said no? How did you ask Shinichi? Did Conan "set up" a phone call on you too?"

"No, I was telling Shin- I mean Conan-kun, and then he told me no."

Ran went weak at the knees then and grabbed onto Eisuke's collar, "Face to face?"

"Well there was a bit of difference in height then but yes."

It clicked as the words came out that Ran was still realizing and piecing together every moment that Shinichi had been in her life without being there.

"Ran-san..."

She looked up, teary eyed, "Eisuke-kun."

He gently wrapped his arms around her, "I'm sorry Ran-san. I'm sorry I left."

He kissed the top of her head then when the click of the glass door behind them sounded.

Shinichi was fighting off Sonoko who had her arms wrapped around one of his, "Shinichi-kun, I've always had feelings for you! If you'd just stop being such a show-off, you'd totally love me too!"

"That doesn't make any sense!"

Eisuke and Ran stared wide-eyed as the scene unfolded before them, with Jodie lamenting that all the rum was gone and Agasa worried for the cleanliness of his home. Ran realized that she hadn't been paying attention at all to how many times Sonoko had refilled her cup, or the cups that lined the balcony ledge.

But the next morning Sonoko woke up without a care in the world, ready to grill Ran on what she had seen, and Shinichi woke up far too traumatized to remember what he'd seen. Perhaps it was a match made in the minds after all.

**lll**

**AN: **This was written for Shineko over on tumblr. She wanted some EisukeXRan without the KaitoXShinichi explanation and that just seemed so much fun to write! Thank you for reading! All reviews are appreciated!


End file.
